Doctor? Alchemist? Friend?
by AliceTop
Summary: Ed is a travleing doctor who just happens to run into the D. Gray-man crew on a train, so through in some broken noses, Akuma, and noah and let's see what we get!
1. Chapter 1

yaaaaa! Anouther story!

please n joy

* * *

><p>"Dr. Elric! please she's dying" the man to the left yelled<p>

"Leave, I need to concentrate. Your yelling is annoying" Ed snapped back. All the people in the small room nodded and left, the last one being a old man

"Please doctor" his already wrinkling face fell as he asked this in clear worry

"Don't worry" Edward smiled up at him. he then walked out of the room and shut the door with a soft click.

Finally Ed turned around and looked at the wreathing form in front of him.

**so you might be wondering how i got here, well you all know that I traded myself for my brother, well I did! And the gate sent me to this place called Earth.**

He examined the wound, it was just a scrape but still, the inky black pentagrams have started to show.

**This place was as corrupted as central, I sure as hell wasn't going to join their army! So I found another way to help. I became a doctor.**

This was his specialty, Ed had never seen the monster's that give his patients these wounds but he has grown to know them well, most of the time Edwards patients are dust by the time he get there but acationaly Ed got to the few who are able to resist the poison for more than a couple minutes.

**I realized though after my 3rd year here that...i wasn't ageing, and well that sucked. So I've been traveling the world saving people's lives with the knowledge of my multiple years of training.**

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the girls stomach, green lighting sparked over her body, soon a black sustenance oozed out of her wound and into the vile he held in his hand, slowly the pentagrams faded away into nothing and the girl was still...she was asleep

**Oh, and well i kind of still have my Alchemy...Don't ask me! i don't know why. But i became better at alkahestry and started healing people with these kind of wounds but….there is a slight side affect for when I do this, but only when it comes to healing the people with pentagrams you see…**

There was a knock at the door "Sir? Is she okay?" it was the old man. Ed kept his back to the door

"yes, she is fine, just wait a little longer and you can see her" there was a soft okay and then Ed rushed to pack his bag's..The people call him Dr. Elric, the phantom Doctor, because he heals them and then disappears without a trace.

Ed ran to the window grabbing his traveling bag with him only to pause at the mirror, his skin was the color of ash, with star's around his head….it always happens when he save's a pentagram patient. He stopped in his observation of him self when he heard the door open, and quick as a wink he was out the window with his hood up and heading to the train.

Within 5 minutes his appearance was back to normal and he could finally put down his hood. He looked around the station, it wasn't that busy yet which was good for him because he always sleep's on the train.

Finding a comfortable seat, he sat down looking at the other passenger's in the train cart he was in. only one group caught his eye, there were 2 girls one with brown wavy hair and HUGE bag's under her eye's the other had short green/black hair tied in two pony tails, there was also 8 guy's, one had red hair and a face half covered by a mask a cigarette was hanging from his lips and his glasses on the end of his nose, the next one two the right was an elderly looking man with fizzy hair and kind eye's he seemed to be teasing the other male, this one with long midnight blue hair that had a scowl on his face that sat across from him, next to mister grumpy was a teen with blinding red hair and a green bandana to hold it up, this one had an eye patch on. Ed's attention was drawn to an old man who suddenly kicked the flaming fruit tart…..he looked like a old panda. The last 2 male's where pretty silent, one had what looked like head phones on the other one was a teen with snow Wight hair.

Ed sighed and leaned his head agenset the window, '_this group is so loud' _Ed thought to himself. Soon seconds ticked by then minutes, Ed could feel himself slowly drifting to sleep.

"HI!" a load voice yelled in his ear. Ed's eye's popped open in surprise and he swung his arm out, it soon finding contact with something soft.

"OMG! YOU BROKE MY JAW!" Ed finally calmed down and looked at the person he just decked, it was the flaming fruit tart.

"You shouldn't yell in people's ear's when there sleeping" Ed stated soon the fruit tarts friends came and helped him up, dragging him to his seat again sending glares at Ed.

"Oh, Lavi your bleeding!" said the girl with pig tails..sighing once again Ed grabbed his traveling bag and walked up to the group, most of them glared at him. Some shrunk back in fear he would hit them next. Ed dropped down on his knees and looked at the red head kid

"move your hand" he ordered grabbing the fruit tarts hand and pulling it away from his face.

"y-your not going to punch me again are you? You already broke my jaw!" the tart said

"No, and it isn't your jaw, your jaw cant bleed" Ed opened his bag and grabbed his wipe's. The other people just stared at him till the elderly one spoke

"Soooo, are you a doctor?"

"yes," Ed dabbed at the tarts face only to have him wince "suck it up fruit tart, it's only a broken nose!" the group laft at that

"It's Lavi" Lavi pouted Ed smirked and grabbed his nose and giving a quick pull to the left straitening his nose "OWWWWW!" yelled Lavi

"Now your nose won't be crocked when it heals" with that Ed reached back into his bag and pulled out a vile. Taking a needle out of his pocket Ed stuck it in the vile and measured the exact amount, then swiftly stabbed it in Lavi's neck producing another yelp from him, Then all of the group looked at Ed, (even Kanda) who was seating a drug induced sleeping Lavi back in the chair.

Ed looked at the group and crossed his arm's "now who is this kids garden?" All hand's pointed to the panda "Ok then," Ed sat next the man and grabbed a couple more needle's and handing them to him "I didn't brake his nose just fractured it, I already realigned it so it should heal strait," he then pointed to the needle's in Bookman's hand "these are for the pain, and this one….. that one I just threw in there in case you want him to shut up" And then he collected his stuff and walked out of the compartment.

"He seemed vary nice didn't he mari?" mari nodded to Allen, kanda just che'd and shut his eye's again

"I don't know, what kind of teen has a doctor degree?" questioned Miranda

"Or punches you out of reflex?" Added Lenallee

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the ceiling blew of the cart revealing 3 level fours and Tiki.

* * *

><p>so yes, this is just something i did when i got bord, so it's not that good...not sure if i will continue it but mabby... whell BYE!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Keep on walking&adoption

**hay hay hay! look at me! i updated! and its betad know!**

**and~ its a lot longer! and problemly typed a lot more better then my last chapter!**

**~on with the show~**

* * *

><p>Ed got off the train and stepped off onto the wooden platform and continued walking. You see that's what he did, he always kept on walking until he reached a problem and when that came he would simple solve the problem and then continue on his way.<p>

Ed followed an old dirt road to a place he hasn't been to in the last couple 30 years; Trenidy city.

He still remembers what had happened there, oh so many years ago. The day he met a traveling clown.

"If I remember correctly, that clowns name was Mana….That poor boy."

You see, last time Ed was here, he met a young clown. Mana. Well it didn't take long after starting to speak with the strange man to find out he was suicidal. Mana had such sorrow in his eyes. That night Ed invited him to stay with him since the clown didn't have enough money to pay for an inn. Around 11:10 P.M the man tried to hang himself. Ed stopped him off course. Ed was infuriated.

"**Why did you try to kill yourself**?" he shouted, the man seamed to shrink back

"I-I can't say" Mana whispered

**"YOU CANT SAY! IF ANY BODY HAS THE RIGHT TO DIE, THAT WOULD BE ME! EACH DAY HUMANS FIGHT SO HARD TO LIVE!"** Ed took a deep breath. "So, so very hard. They don't know it, but they do. And if they are down or in need of help ether other humans or just by themselves, they find ways to stand back up and keep on walking, until they fall again. And then they just keep on trying" Ed looked at Mana, And sighed. Helping Mana up, Ed sat him down on the man's bed. Looking at the clown Ed sat down in a chair. "You got two fine legs on you. How about you try using them and keep on walking. I don't care what you did or didn't do, that's in the past. Done and over. Can't be changed. So I don't want to see you getting so depressed about it 24/7 on certain days, sure, but not always." Ed check to see if the man was still listening. "No matter what you come across, walk around it. Problems? solve them and then continue walking. Never stop. Never give up. If you fall get back up" Ed's eyes hardened as he looked at the man before him..so pitiful, **"Do you understand Mana?"**

The man looked up. "**YES**! I do, you're the first one to tell me not to give up." tears started to fall from the eyes of the man.

They had traveled together for a year after that, they said good bye after Mana joined a circus, for a short while that is.

* * *

><p>Ed looked up from the dirt road he had been walking on for the past 3 hours; the medium sized town of Trenidy city was in view. The reason why Ed was traveling here was because of a simple letter.<p>

The letter was tattered and stained. It must have taken awhile to find him since he traveled around a lot. It was from the man he met at the town he dropped Mana off at.

Dear The boy who cheated me at poker,

I'm afraid this letter will not bring joy to you. I'm terribly sorry to say but your friend Mana has died. It wasn't suicide; he saved a boy from being hit by a carriage. His grave is at the town you two met at. If it pleases you at all he was able to say some last word's to you, even though most of them was for the boy he had saved but after his body was taken away, he came back, only for a little while 10 seconds at best but I had heard him "I want to be buried were I met my second life and said good bye to my first, and tell Ed that I kept on Walking for me." his last thoughts where of you. His grave should be by a tree, I should know, I'm planning the funeral. I would like you to come to the burial ceremony.

Your friend  
>The bartender<p>

The year was about 10 years ago so Ed was pretty sure he missed it but that didn't stop him from coming as soon as he could have.

Ed stopped and looked behind him at the setting sun but stopped when he saw dot's on the horizon. It was the group he met on the train.

Turning back around Edward continued onward, to the city where he met one of the best people in this life he had now. Mana.

* * *

><p>Ed finally reached the town and started walking to where he thought the grave yard was, surprisingly he was correct. The entrance of the graveyard had an old wooden gate and a fence of the same material surrounding the rest. He did not mind graveyard that much in fact he found them a place to escape to.<p>

Walking through the gate which screeched in protest, Ed started walking up the hill to the only sign of life, the tree. Or at least it was once alive, now it was dead and old looking.

Ed finally got to the top and there it was, the tombstone, in all its marble glory.

"Well.. Hi I guess. Sorry I didn't make to the ceremony. Do you remember that bartender, the one you punched in the face when he said you couldn't have any more beer? He sent me a letter, I got your message after 10 years of your death." Ed looked at the tombstone. You couldn't read anything on it for it was covered in bird poo, moss, grass, and dirt. Sighing Ed grabbed a handkerchief and started cleaning the grave. Ed could vegaly hear the gate opening in the distance.

After he cleaned the grave he stepped bake and read it.

Birth-unknown

Name-Mana Walker

Always keep on walking.

"Oh, my dear friend. You even changed your last name, I will always remember."

"Did you now Mana?" Ed spun around, surprised by the voice and even more so when he found out who it came from.

It was the White haired teen, Ed took note of all of the people behind him. They were the people from the train. "Sir, did you now Mana?" asked the boy again.

"Yes, I did. He was a very good friend of mine. The conversations where weird but still." Ed realized something now. "How do you know him?"

The boy looked down at the ground. "He was my adopted father for a couple of months." Ed's eyes grew twice the size.

"H-he adopted! Oh, god he took it seriously!" Ed turned around and pointed a finger at the grave. "Just because I said to do it doesn't mean you do it!"

"Sir?" Allen asked

"What's your name?"

"Um...Allen"

"Well, Allen a long time ago before you were born-"

~~flashback~~

"Ed! Ed!" Came a childish voice. "Look at this kid! He just fell!" Sure Mana was a clown but that didn't mean he had to like kids. Ed looked up from his food and glanced outside, only to stand up and go out to help the kid. Leaving behind a confused Mana. Later that day Mana asked why he helped the kid.

"I mean he was the stupid one that tried to jump over the branch."

"Mana. Children need love, warmth and laughter in able to survive. They are so innocent, so fragile. It's our job to take care of them, when others refuse to. Otherwise they will break. They need to be told what is wrong and right.'' Mana sat there for awhile.

"I didn't know. Sorry. My childhood wasn't really the best."

"You should adopt a kid one day. I think you would make a fantastic father, if not a little crazy, but a good one." Ed said

"You really think so?" Mana asked.

"Maybe in 20 years or so."

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

"Are you implying that your older than 20?" asked an old man. Ed was not expecting that question.

"We-" he was cut off by a load bang and dirt flying at his face

"Exorcist! It's us Jasdevi!" Came a loud voice. As the dust cleared Ed could see two very strange looking boys.

"The Earl told us to find a hostage!" Shouted one.

"Yes! He did!" Shouted the other. Then both pointed.

Pointed at Ed.

"You will be are hostage then!" Suddenly, before Ed could yell, a door opened up behind him and Road grabbed him and pulled him through,

* * *

><p><strong>soooo what do you think? <strong>

**The noah have Ed! and what little serprise do i have for Ed when he see's the Earl in his human form? And what happend to Tiki?**

**~~Alice Top~~**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: minus one

**wow, i up dated fast. **

**what is happening to me! **

**IDON!**

* * *

><p>All he did was blink. So please, someone tell Ed why he was in a complete different area than he just was 5 seconds ago! Oh wait that right! Some sort of mentally sick butt girl grabbed him and pulled him through that damn door.<p>

Ed looked around the room he was in and soon found out that it was indeed a dining room. Ed observed the occupants in the room, one had long black hair and was fondling over the girl who took him, she was young and her hair seemed to defy gravity, with those spikes sticking out in which other angles, the group of twins, who had said their name was Jasdevi, were both walking up to him pointing their guns at him.

"Soo~ you are our hostage exorcist" the one with blond hair and painful looking stitches on his mouth said. Ed sat there just looking at the two and then opened his mouth

"For the last time, can someone please tell me what an exorcist is?" The man with the long hair looked back at him.

"You mean to say, that you don't know?" Ed shook his head in an upward motion.

"…"

The man looked at the twins. "Just great! You kidnapped a normal human!" Ed crossed his arms and tapped his foot. There was a gleeful laughter behind him suddenly which made Ed freeze.

"That's alright Sheryl; the exorcist will still come to save him, exorcist or not."

"Hello~ Earl Millenni!" Road said running past Ed, who had turned around and was starring in shock at the man before him.

_**"Dad!"** _He Yelled, there was no mistaking that blond hair, and golden eyes… ((AN. Earl is in human form))

Earl looked down and starred at Ed and then gasped in shock "You- you're that wretched doctor that keeps on healing my victim's!" Ed was still on the dad topic.

"What the hell? You died! Like….237 years ago!" He shouted. The Earl seemed to register this one.

"Do I know you?" He said tipping his head to the side, studying Ed.

"You better! I'm your fucking son!" The Earl and all the people in the room all froze, which was a lot more than before due to the yelling attracting the rest of the family (one is absent)

"Um…I don't remember having a son…" The Earl said tipping his head to the other side, a frown on his features. An idea came to Ed.

_'I have come across other people in this world who are like the people in my world just complete opposites. Maybe I just found the opposite of my father?"_ Ed looked up.

"Ok, then. Maybe you're not but I have to make sure. I want you to tell me what you think of when I say certain words" The Earl nodded and sat down at the now full table of people. Ed sat down strait across from him. Road began bouncing in her chair.

"Can I do it to? Please, please!" She asked. Ed sighed but let her in, only to have the whole entire table, except for one person that was absent, Ed could tell because of the empty chair, join in too.

"Trisha Elric." Ed started.

"A woman." The Earl responded saying the first thing that popped in his head.

"My Mom's first name." Said Road followed by:

"I don't know that name", "somebody important" "candy" and so on. Ed said the next thing.

"Alchemy."

The Earl and company went a little rigged at that one. "A dead art." the Earl responded, followed by other answers Ed didn't really bother listening to.

"Last one. Human Transmutation." The Earl was silent for a while. "Never heard of that one." Ed sighed and leaned back into his chair, extremely calm for this kind of situation.

"Soo~" a man with a turban on his head said, "you mind explaining?" He asked. "Might as well, since you're going to be here for a while." Ed smirked at this.

"Who said anything about staying?" He quickly thought up a transmutation and his spear soon appeared from the ground. Ed had found out that he could transmute like father when it came to normal Alchemy.

The Noah clan all stood up and changed their form making their skin turn ashen and took fighting stances. But once Ed saw this he froze.

"Wait…what?" He asked himself. The Noah clan all smirked at this taking his reaction as panic. But now it was their turn to be surprised, for the man in front of them growled and began pacing the floor.

"Aren't you going to try to attack us?" Asked a very disappointed Jasdevi.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped then began mumbling to himself much to the Noah's amusement "What is Truth at? Why would he do this to me? Should I go talk to him to find out? But how is it possible that-" Ed glanced at the Earl and then back at his hands… sighing.

"You sigh a lot for a teenager." The earl stated.

"Ya, I know." Ed then looked at the ceiling. "Truth! Get your ass down here and explain!" Ed yelled.

"Road….is he crazy?" Asked Sheryl. But he never got his answer, for the scenery suddenly changed to blinding white.

The whole Noah clan (minus one) all stared in shock once again as Ed seemed to march up to a strange figure standing in front of a gate.

_**"Hello~~ it's been about 50 years since you last decided to drop by for a chat."**_ Truth said. Catching the interest of some of the Noah who weren't still gapping at the scenery…Like the Earl.

"Are you implying this Human is older then he seems." Road asked. Truth just smiled and looked behind Ed.

_**"I see you brought some….guest"**_ He then looked to Road _**"Yes I am. He is…what is it now? 300? 350?"**_ Truth said looking back at Ed who was grinding his teeth.

"423 years, Truth. Now answer my Question!"

_**"Fine, fine. What is it?"**_

"How is that possible?" The guy in the turban asked.

"Why are they-" Ed pointed to the group of Noah, "like me?" He pointed to himself this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>oh how i do injoy leaving cliffhangers...i made the horable mistack in telling my sister about this site. on that note, she's planning on drawing charecters from my storys and posting them on her deviantart...JeLyAd, or me...geuse what the name is..<strong>_

_**thats right! AliceTop. i have been haveing people ask me if they could draw Ed from some other fics. here's my response.**_

_**SURE! just make sure you send me a link so i could see them!**_

_**Review!**_

_**~~ALICE TOP~~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Crack,and truth dont mix well

OMG! 35 favs and 40 alerts! I feel loved! Sorry I haven't posted lately…at all. You know, I'm one of those weird people you see walking around, yep I really surprisingly have a life! I'm a busy one on that note, I had some people ask if I left the story and to reassure ya'll I never leave a story. Any way here you go!

Truth's vaguely grayish smile stretched to impossible lengths.

"Oh? What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," one of his hands went up to where an outline of an ear was. The infinite white surrounding flickered, sort of looking like when you change the channel, there's that moment of white, gray, and black fuzziness.

"Um…" Toraido glanced around, "I wasn't the only one who realized that right?"

"Someone is breaking the connection!" Ed snapped his head back to Truth. Wisely was seriously thinking this kid was getting so many whiplashes. "Answer me!"

The room fizzled some more, "Oh, but where will the fun be in that? Tata Ed, and the Noah family," and just like a burning light ball, the room faded along with Ed, leaving the Noah family quite confused.

Sheril noticed that Maashiima looked around the room for something,"What is it?"

"Didn't the boy say someone was breaking the connection?" Everybody who still were awake and not passed out on the floor like Jasdevi, moved their lips in an understanding 'O'.

A slight creak brought their undivided attention to the oak doors to the left.

Suddenly, the twin doors burst open.

The next thing that happened both baffled and shocked the Noah in the room. In came one very beaten, bloody, bruised, and probably suffering from several broken ribs Tiki. Only four short words slipped past his lips before he did a perfect version of face palm…only with the floor.

"Don't. Call. Him. Short."

!

Ed out of all of the people should have expected Truth to have done something like this, but REALLY?

"They took him!"

"Allen, please calm down. We need to think clearly."

"But….they just TOOK him!" Allen shouted.

"Allen, buddy, we all established that fact ten minutes ago!" Lavi said trying to coax the white haired exorcist.

"But—"

"I will shove this cigarette up your own butt, if you don't shut up soon, you idiot apprentice!" said Cross, high in annoyance.

Ed sighed, "Guys…"

"Master, he's human!" Allen shouted.

"Che," said Kanda.

"Oh my God! They killed him didn't they! He knew Mana and so they killed him! No wonder the Earl's so fat! He eats poor innocent teens!" Allen cried hysterically.

Ed crossed his arms over his chest, "Hey, I'm right here and I can hear you!"

"Allen, you're overreacting. He clearly must have possessed some power. He has given away many times that he is, indeed, older. Much older then he looks."

"So what's the plan, panda?" Lavi asked Bookman.

SMACK!

"We shall track him back to the Order and have him checked," said Bookman.

All heads nodded.

"By force or by will?"

"I shall determine that."

"Che, what can that pipsqueak do? Bite my ankle to death?"

"Who are you calling short!"

All heads snapped up. There, caught on one of the branches, hung Ed, an anger mark firmly in place above his left eyebrow.

"Hey! I found him!" shouted the eye-patch.

10 min later…..

Ed sat cross legged on the ground once again. All was calm and silent as they studied each other. Well, until Lavi opened his mouth.

"You know, for someone your age, you are really short."

In a matter of seconds mutable things happen. Here it is;

Ed stood up.

He yelled something at Lavi.

Then threw himself at him.

Got tackled.

Started struggling.

Then he passed out.

"…"

Then, Bookman pulled one of the needles Ed gave him out of the blond's neck, stuffing it in one of his black hole sleeves and just simply stated,

"I decided to use force."

Yes, a little jumpy which I'm sorry for that, but it's the last fast-passed chapter that's confusing, because I needed to get this out of the way. The chapters will be more detailed hopefully!


	5. Chapter 5: Lots of Sarcasim

Alrighty-roo here you go! A new Update for once, I was planning on making it longer but I felt bad about not posting for a while so, yep!

I do not own D-Gray man or FMA ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He was sitting, just sitting. Not really thinking about anything, or anybody. The room he was in was silent and had a calming dark veil around it….<p>

But this isn't right. His brain is always working, and he despised the dark.

Drip.

Sound, for some reason that unsettled him more than the endless darkness around him, or the blankness in his mind. It wasn't right, that sound….no, sound itself didn't belong here.

Drip

There it was again, sending ripples down his self consciousness, slowly arousing him from his dazed state. He could see it now, the slumped form of another in the far corner.

Drip

Molten gold eye's zeroed in on the figure. A grotesque smile was stretching its face, blood trickling down from the sides of its mouth. Slowly it rolled down soft skin, curved past a round chin, only to build up at the bottom forming a drop. And down, down it fell. Past a crimson clad shoulder, past white pristine gloves that clutched a burnt piece of paper, and past black covered legs.

Drip.

No.

NO!

He reeled back falling off his chair, scrambling desperately on cold concrete floor until his back hit the unyielding wall.

It's not possible, no way plausible!

Tanned hands tore at his face desperately trying to tear the image away from his eyes.

That was him! No! He can't die, not yet! Not YET!

Jerking up, Ed flailed his bound limbs around, only to fall off the short seat of the carriage he was currently in.

"Wow, man! Calm down." Came a loud voice from his left.

His chest hurt from breathing so fast, and condensation was building up on his forehead.

"W-where?"

_How pathetic, my voice just broke._

Slowly his vision came too, and his breathing slowed.

''Well you'll be glad to know, that we gust arrived at our secret head quarters!" chirped the same voice.

"And where's that at?" Ed inquired, trying to sit up only to now realize that his limbs were bound by rope.

"I can't tell you stupid! What's the point of it being called secret then?"

Ed rolled his eyes and finally glanced at the only other occupant in the carriage sides from himself.

"Oh..it's you. The Pirate. Want me to break your nose again?"

"Don't call me that!" Lavi insisted while his hand flew over to protect his still soar nose "Why not something less bloodthirsty like..One eyed flower?!"

Ed scoffed but then suddenly started to glare at the red headed teen when he remembered what happened before he woke up. "Why did you drug me?" Lavi flinched then started fidgeting with the hammer strapped onto his side.

"W-Well you see- um it like- aaaaaa…-"

"He didn't. I did" both boys looked at the opened door of the carriage to barely see bookman standing there. (hehehe because he's sooooo short)

Ed tried to sit up straight to see him fully but instead his vision suddenly blurred again only to clear up to a vision full of red.

A frown pulled at Ed's lips. Red…what am I forgetting?

And then it dawned on him.

"Hay stop squirming brat, or I may or may not just accidently drop your insufferable ass." Drawled the voice of Cross Marine, who had Ed thrown across his shoulder's.

"I have a better idea! How about you let me go so I can shove my shiny boot up your ass!" Ed hissed pounding on his back with his head. A pleased smirk crossed his face when he heard a chocking sound come from the man, fallowed by quite mumbling. The sound of hooves alerted Ed to more carriages arriving before they turned a corner and Ed was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Here's the brat" cross said folding his arms in front of his chest. "Now I'm leaving."

Ed looked at the man before him, blue hair and a hat on top. Gray stormy eyes were hiding behind wire rimmed glasses, that seemed to sing 'lalalalalalala'

Yep a total creep.

Suddenly Ed found himself going cross-eyed as a gloved hand was thrust into his face.

"Yes?" He asked drawled uninterested.

"Hello and welcome! My name is Kamoe and if you touch my darling lenallee I will kill you" the tall man said with a sickening sweet smile plastered on his face.

"If you expect me to shake your hand, let alone touch you, you my good friend are poorly mistaken."

Confusion crossed the china man's face. Edward sighed "Your cronies tied me up" as if to prove his point Ed rolled around sticking his butt in the air and waved his hands.

''oh!" kamoe exclaimed "In that case-"

_Someone please! Help me! _

Ed was currently being dragged to the basement of the facility he was currently in. Trying to slow down enough to get behind far as much as he could maybe he can escape down a corridor. Glancing at the eccentric man flapping his mouth Ed rubbed his sore unbound wrist.

"Allen said you were a Doctor. Oh goodie! What kind of Doctor? Your hair is strange, did you know that? Ugg if on-" Now was his chance!

Ed sharply made a left turn down a random hallway and sprinted through it and taking random turns as if his life depended on it. Suddenly he burst through two double doors into a large room with a railing in front of him.

"-And there's this doctor who's been healing-" Kamoe walked through an open doorway on the other side of the room. "Oh! Ed….I thought you were right behind me?" He frowned and glanced behind him.

Ed started backing up, something about not just this room but place didn't seem right. And now that he thought about it, neither did the people he new lived in it. He also noted that on the train he was kinda uncomfortable being that close to them when he was fixing Lavi's nose. But in this room….

"So shall we begin then?" Ed focused on Kamoe again. _When did he get a clipboard?_

"For what?" and no sooner did those words leave his mouth that his feet were lifting up and something green and glowing wrapped around his waist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p>And Ed screams again! I love making him panic! Hoped you liked it, feedback is welcome!<p>

Well see you when I update again,

Alice Top


End file.
